


公无渡河

by lodudolodudo



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marine, Blow Jobs, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodudolodudo/pseuds/lodudolodudo
Summary: 那黎明前他竟未见过河似的。
Relationships: Spike Spiegel/Vicious
Kudos: 8





	公无渡河

鹅黄船票近三指宽，内敛的银丝线工整绣出横跨全幅的漂亮邮轮，掺金粉的翡绿墨水勾勒着不容忽视的字母，七一年夏季航程，头等舱。背面密密麻麻排满鸦羽般黑的印刷体，简述服务范围与义务。拿到紫色的特制射线或极强的自然光之下检视，能辨出泛青色的加密文本：斯派克。显然，隐私也属于该航线提供的众多豪华服务。那枚票据在比夏斯修长而沉默的手指间翻来覆去。

好半晌后他才停下，问副手：“那人呢？”

“刚上船就晕倒了，随便丢在没人住的船舱。”林很恭敬地回答。

比夏斯露出极淡的笑容。“真失礼，”他把那行绿字指给林看，“他该住头等舱啊。”

起先是锚得靠里的商船水手发现他的。那些小船只跑短途，吃水也浅，往往泊在最靠近岸边的位置。那天下午天气闷热异常，码头上基本没什么行人，船员如果不是上岸快活，就是缩在自己的船舱里享受空调。因此没人见到斯派克是怎样幽灵一样出现在堤边。他穿套血染的墨蓝色休闲西装，破了很多口子，边缘全有烧灼的痕迹，子弹的影子，露出的皮肤却毫发无损；唯独例外是右侧腰际，巨大、血流不止的伤口，锐器的穿刺痕迹。他的左手搭过小腹，盖在那个伤口上，鲜红的血从指间沥出。他朝视野中第一个活人打招呼，也就是那个商船水手，询问哪里有船去对岸。水手被他那副颓唐的样子和孤掷一注的语气吓了一跳，问他是否要先去趟医院。

“来不及了。”他平和地说，“有人在后面追杀我呢。”他示意自己的伤。“何况我得到对岸去。”

“你没有天际卡吗？”水手注意到他什么随身物品也没带，“我的借给你。你往回走，在码头口乘电梯，可以坐悬浮列车。”他指指跨过河面的那座桥。

“不。”他摇摇头，掏出那张船票，“我要去的不是这条河的对岸，是另一个大洲上某条河的对岸。我在找远洋船。”

“那么……”水手结结巴巴地说，“现在只有一艘船能出海啊。”他遥遥地指向停在最外面的红龙舰。

“多谢啦。”他轻快地说，一瘸一拐地朝那艘大船走去。

没有水手不认得红龙，更没有水手会把红龙舰当作班轮。外行者每每用所销售的货物来评判黑帮的地位，这是走私军火的，那是贩卖毒品的；懂行的人才知道，真正的实力，是能从穷凶极恶之徒那里吃下什么货物。从猩红之眼到门公团新换上的动态密令，只有少人卖的，没有红龙不买的。据传，消失近三个世纪的旧埃及宝石女王冠，就存在他们的保险箱里，购于上世纪下叶某个臭名昭著的独裁者手中；将军的外号是威尼斯商人，借用的是那种讨价还价与吝啬精神，除了红龙，没有任何组织或个人曾从他手里获取而非给予物品。红龙的能力可见一斑。除此之外，他们的名声还因严明的派系、纪律和残酷的打斗水准而显著。

所以，当斯派克在那个闷热的下午出现在红龙舰舷梯边，挥舞那枚窄而精美的客轮船票时，可想而知当值的新有多么吃惊。他活见鬼似的用内线电话呼叫孪生兄长。“快到甲板来。”他说，枪口和目光都牢牢锁定骤然出现的陌生人，尽管来人还带着伤。林半分钟内赶到了，但不如新那么紧张。

“你是什么人？”他问。

“斯派克·斯比格。”那人说，“我来乘预定的船。”他递出船票，因失血过多而低温的指尖擦过林的掌心，让红龙水手长打了一个寒颤。

林堪堪浏览那张票就笑了。“这不是我们的船票。”他说，“港口和日期倒是吻合，但今年是六八年。你到早三年。”他想把票还给斯派克，后者却退后一步，再也不看那张头等舱的票半眼。

“难道你们不出海吗？”他好整以暇地问。

就算出海，那也不是随便放人上来的客船呀。林刚想开口，耳边却先传来比夏斯的声音。“怎么回事？”他的手放在林的肩膀上略略一按，林立即温驯地退到他身后去。

“你的船员收了我的船票，却不愿意让我上船。我不过是希望到对岸去。”自称斯派克的人说，“我还伤得这么重呢，连杯水也不愿意给我喝，真缺乏同情心。”

比夏斯将他从头打量至脚，视线在胸口那些血迹前多次停留。“追你的人恐怕离得不远吧？”他侧身，让出挡住的舷梯口。

“怎么？”斯派克近乎是擦着他过去的，贴紧他的脸颊边耳语，“红龙还能怕惹祸上身？”比夏斯挑挑眉，没有搭理这句挑衅。

红龙在号称天鹅之颈的入海口附近流连了五天，等待两笔四个月前就谈妥的交易，顺带补充淡水。有上游来的船只传来消息，他们离开后的某天夜里，艾彻斯谷流域的河面刮起诡异凶猛的怪风，河心也出现反常的漩涡，拖得四五条过路的小船沉入水底。旁边的城市第二天早上才得到消息，紧急封锁了河段，从市里的观赏湖抽调来搜捕船，在冰凉的水里无望地打捞那些可怜的小船。截止十八小时前，潜水员总共翻出二十三具遗体，在岸边排得整整齐齐，雷同的青色面孔、肿胀肢体，仿佛由同批水泥浇灌而出。过往的船只对这场人道主义救援的唯一贡献，是被阻塞的交通，平均每小时的流量为二十吨。

整整一周，斯派克始终在他那个没窗的小船舱里昏睡。比夏斯去看过他一次，正赶上医师在拆绷带换药，全舱室弥漫着一股甜腻的药膏味，仿佛有人在用压舌板捅他的唾液腺。比夏斯抿紧嘴唇，想知道斯派克昏迷不醒是否因为被打坏了脑袋。

“除了腰上的窟窿，挺健康的。”医师说，“更别提这伤也在好转。依照医学判断，恐怕不醒的原因只有懒惰。”

那天天气好怪。眼看在落细雨，却见不到半朵云，只有片澄蓝碧空，火卫二遥遥东落。就在敞亮的日照下，敌人的舰队径直从东北方向横冲过来；五列装载重炮与鱼雷的千料大船，结成口袋阵将红龙号锁在中间，用弓弦与投枪的结合体朝他们投掷鹅卵石。比夏斯忙着协助毛部署防御，从左舷走到右舷，通知接舷战的准备，间或侧身躲避直冲他脑袋而来的石头。为了让部下知晓他的所在，比夏斯始终高举鞘中的武士刀，如同那是一面帅旗。黑色的长喙太空鸟绕着他头顶一圈又一圈飞旋。

“我闻到煮鸡蛋的味道。”他听到有人喃喃，猛地转过头。斯派克靠在一根桅杆的底部，活像在梦游似的。“我又饥又渴。”他抬手抓住一块朝他俩方向飞来的鹅卵石，“有烟吗？”

这时比夏斯才骤然感到腕上传来疼痛。他垂下举刀的手，发现尺骨旁有道细小的口子。鸟紧跟着落到他的小臂上，爪子深深钳紧骨肉，然后它低下头去，红色的圆眼贴在那道伤口上，滚出一滴眼泪。斯派克不为所动地看着他们。

“传说中凤凰的泪珠能疗愈伤口。”他干巴巴地说。

比夏斯一甩手臂，黑色的鸟又哀鸣着飞开了。他用那只受伤的手伸进大衣胸口的内袋摸索，仅仅摸到几根细小的玻璃圆柱。他取出两支，用大拇指把其中一枚弹给斯派克，后者眼疾手快地接住了。

“喂，别乱丢这玩意儿啊。很容易碎。”他皱眉看着手心里的药剂。

比夏斯将自己那份对准眼睛。“对了，”他又想到还没问过，“你会用枪吧？”

斯派克从不知什么地方掏出支杰里科九四一，黑色的枪身连磨损都让比夏斯眼熟。“你舱室里的玻璃鱼缸不错。”他无所谓地让手枪围绕食指转圈，“反正看你也不怎么用，借给我？”

敌船的跳板已然搭在红龙舷边。比夏斯拔刀出鞘，往前走了两步，正好能同斯派克互相照看背后。他的嘴角扯出嗜血野兽的弧度，那也许算得上笑容。“送给你了。”

结束后他们清点战利品。有三艘敌舰已经破损到难以为继，金属船壳残骸还浮着，船体却沉入水底。另两艘也在漏油，黑色、难闻、黏稠的液体久久漂荡在海上。毛命令手下打了电话，海洋局很快派来直升飞艇收拾残局。天空呈现亮丽的桔红色，映得远方的海水像是在燃烧。

“有烟吗？”斯派克慵懒地用几根手指搭着他的手腕，血已然止住了。比夏斯发觉自己不是很想甩开那只手。“现在有烟吗？”他重复地问。

“就算有烟，也不能借你打火机啊。”比夏斯指指海洋局的飞艇，“恐怕这片儿得禁烟小半个月了。”

斯派克看看飞艇，失望地收回自己的手，揣在兜里。“小龙虾总有吧？”他不甘愿地撇嘴。

三天后阴云密布的无星夜里，银白色的飞鱼群梦幻般从红龙船尾飞翔而过。其中有些落在甲板上，挣扎不休。巨大的人造卫星冷淡而忠实地反射出太阳的光芒，约莫是颗机械制的月亮。海面平滑无波，像块柔软的墨蓝色绸缎，红龙如同襁褓之中的婴儿似的在其怀里摇晃。斯派克从比夏斯房间的吊床上一跃而起，全然不顾后者正跪在他腿间给他做口活儿。比夏斯忿忿不平紧抓斯派克纤细的右小腿不放，试图让他重新坐下。

“我想去看看——”

“飞鱼而已！”

“那我更想看了。”

比夏斯在目光对视中败下阵来。他用一条锁鸟的铁链松松缠住斯派克的脖颈。至少等我漱个口吧，他开玩笑说，在那之前，你哪儿也别想去。随后顺手把另外那头在床柱上绕了两圈。这个把戏是如此拙劣和不经意，以至于连比夏斯自己也没当真。他扭开舱室里的水龙头，双手掬满一捧凉水，将脸埋进去整整半分钟；耳畔只能听见血液在血管里奔腾的声音，由骨头传导过来。比夏斯直起身，双手撑在洗面台两侧，睁眼看向面前的镜子。

斯派克在镜子里回望他，双目闪烁危险的光。那条金属的链条仍然环在他颈间。他微微张开嘴，比夏斯眯起眼辨读他的口型。嗯，在那之前，我哪儿也不去。

有限空间里的部防是门艺术，毛交给比夏斯全权负责。三人结成一组。如同着环形裙撑，在宴会上翩翩起舞；不漏过任何角落，但最好也不要踩到他人的脚尖。斯派克跟在比夏斯身后。他选择的路线复杂而顺滑，能绕过所有荷枪实弹的巡逻守卫。仿佛他俩只是普通游轮上的普通旅客，在百无聊赖的黑夜找寻乐子，从自己的舱室溜上甲板漫步。某根穿越时空的针尖突然刺中斯派克后颈的神经，他打了一个激灵，停在原地。比夏斯回头望他，无声地用眼神表示询问。

“今夜我们会撞上冰山吗？”他没头没脑地问。

比夏斯不置可否地耸耸肩。“你冷吗？”

当他们抵达时，浪潮基本已经过完，只剩零星几尾落单的小鱼还在锲而不舍地追赶鱼群。比夏斯那只长着鸬鹚喙的黑鸟快乐地长鸣一声，扑腾开享受盛宴。斯派克恋恋不舍地目视，那些胸鳍展得像翅膀的小鱼消失在太空鸟喉间。毫无缘由地，比夏斯感到前所未有的平和。他接过斯派克递出的烟，含在唇间，微微低下头，同斯派克争夺打火机口那朵小小的火焰。斯派克吐出的热气喷在他的脸上。在等烟丝点燃的那几秒，他们靠得如此之近，如同天鹅引项容许毒蛇缠绕，一个交颈的吻。

比夏斯深吸一口烟，再缓缓呼出。他放松地往背后靠去，后腰抵住软橡木包裹的船舷。斯派克单手支肘，斜倚在离他一步远的位置。湿润的夜间海风轻轻拂过他们的脸庞。白水鸥围绕船顶盘旋往复，不时鸣叫。

“我常常想，”斯派克开口，“鸟是鱼投映在天空中的影子。”

比夏斯将烟杆夹在食指与拇指之间，让烟灰自然而然地跌入海中。“你的烟还是不够有力啊。”

斯派克笑起来。“但我会相面。”他吐出两个嵌套的椭圆烟圈，伸手朝比夏斯的鼻子虚指，“脸色泛青，你用的是猩红之眼吧？”

比夏斯随手挥散那两个烟圈。“那会儿谁在追你？”

“我忘了。”斯派克说。

“不想说就算了。”比夏斯说。随后他心中涌起针对离别的不安，便惯常那样我行我素地直说：“对岸有什么，以至你非得去不可？”

“应许。”

他对这个回答报以冷笑。“很多语境里，赐福和诅咒是同一回事。”

“不是那么回事。”斯派克温和但不容置疑地反驳。

“跟我讲讲。”比夏斯命令道。

“首先是个男人，坚强又可靠，任何人所能拥有的最好的朋友；一架牢固的飞船；接着有条狗，或是个女人，又或者两者皆有；最后还有孩子。”斯派克对自己点点头，“孩子。”

强烈的被背叛感沿着比夏斯的脊柱节节攀升，他感到自己吐出的言语如同燃烧着火焰的钉子。“那听起来像个家庭，朋友与家庭。”

“也许吧。”斯派克说，“这样过活三年，我大概能忘掉所有伤痛。”

“只要过三天这样的生活，我情愿去死。”比夏斯试图用轻蔑替换愤怒，然而失败了。“家庭。”这个词生涩地刮过他的声带，让他感到不熟悉的疼痛，“说到底，不过是因为女人。”

“不是那么回事。”斯派克在半步之外哀伤地说。

“不要去！”比夏斯难以自制，索性大喊起来，“留在这里，留在船上。”声音惊得那些吃饱喝足，歇在帆绳上的海鸥仓惶飞走。“倘若永不靠岸能令你留下，”他像只困兽般原地打转，“我就让红龙成为漂泊无定的幽灵船。”

斯派克深深地看进他的眼睛。“别傻了，”他说，“长老会和毛绝不会允许。”

“走着瞧吧。”比夏斯生硬地答。

那场叛乱发生在塔尔西斯高原干流下游的三角洲附近，七一年夏季某个晴朗的星夜。附近岸边有家河景酒店，住客们瑟瑟发抖地结伴待在自助餐厅，听了整夜河上传来的厮杀声。有人壮着胆子给海洋局下属分管河流的部门打了电话，被告知是有备案的社会体育活动。天亮时他们才敢出门查看，发现连绵不绝的水域全被血染成鲜亮的赤色，衬得粉色的朝霞都暗淡无光。河水里倒映出一个火红的血太阳。

那晚斯派克待在自己的舱室里，隔着木门听到信号弹的声音。他趁着骚乱还没有蔓延到门前，在夜色的掩护下遛到舷边，悄悄跳进河里。斯派克潜在墨色的河水中，目睹比夏斯率人闯进毛的房间，干脆利落地结果他导师的生命。于是斯派克不再流连，转身朝着岸边有亮光的地方游去。身后不断有人从红龙舰上落水，斯派克一次也没有回头。他不停地向前游。衣服全被打湿，却没对他轻盈的泳姿造成任何阻碍，反而像是水鸟浸润油脂的羽毛，托举着他不间断地游。天上众多闪烁的星星逐渐落进河里，在他四周散发柔和的暖光。他在这条溢满星光的河里游动，仿佛是在漫天繁星的宇宙中飞行。那些嘈杂与喧哗经过河水的稀释拦截，如今化作真空中无声的默剧。斯派克鼓足力气，誓要去到河对岸。

日出前大约半小时，斯派克竭力地抵达岸边。他坐在潮湿的泥土上回望河心，察觉叛乱业已结束。有些沉默不语的红龙帮众在收拾残局。隔得这么远，很难判断究竟哪方取得了胜利。他们将一具又一具尸体抬到舷边，将一具又一具尸体投入河中。斯派克通过对头发与体型的熟悉，认出毛的遗体；稍后他又辨出林。当那具银色头发的瘦削身躯出现时，他猛然坐直，小腿难以抑止地抽起筋来。此刻，长途涉水所带来的筋疲力尽才体现在他的身体上。

比夏斯从河水里湿淋淋地走出，紧握着他的武士刀。斯派克无言地看着这个银发绿眸的亡者，面容泛青的水鬼；他的幽灵。

“站起来和我决斗。”比夏斯的刀尖指向他。

“如今我全回忆起来了。”斯派克说，“上船前的事，六八年，那个伤口。”

“站起来！”比夏斯命令。

“但我无论如何已经抵达了对岸，而你只能沉入河底。”斯派克说，“我再也不起身了，你就这样杀我吧。”

在湛蓝天空的见证下，幽灵刺出命定的一刀，接着消散在晨曦中。斯派克侧腰间的伤口时隔三年再度开始流血不止。血不间断地渗出，慢慢染红整段河流。他脱力地仰面躺倒，蓝天映入他的眼帘，某几处还残留着几颗没被隐约升起的朝阳盖过的一等星。他很想来支烟，却感到自己的胳膊很难移动。斯派克只好静默地躺着，看比夏斯豢养的太空鸟在天际翱翔。那会是河里某个实体的投影吗？

“我从没见过比这更蓝的天。”斯派克大声宣布。

_BANG_


End file.
